maurypovichfandomcom-20200213-history
Georgetta
Georgetta ("Georgia") was a recurring paternity guest who appeared on the Maury Show about 13 times to test 14 different men for her 3 daughters: Denasia (oldest), Caylin (middle), and Rodjnay (youngest). She was confirmed to only find the father of her youngest daughter Rodjnay in November 2003, but she probably did not find the father of her oldest 2 kids on the show. The first time Georgetta was on the show, she tested a man named Larry for her middle daughter Caylin. Larry also brought his sister on the show for support. This was on May 14/15, 2001. Larry was proven to not be Caylin's father. Georgetta apologized and reconciled with Larry and his sister who said they had no hard feelings towards her. On November 12th 2001 , Georgetta brought 2 more men, David and Mwamba, to test for her daughter Caylin. David really didn't want to be the father, and said that Georgetta took advantage of him and that she looks like a gorilla. Mwamba, on the other hand, said he would step up and had less hostility towards Georgetta. Neither man was the father of Caylin. On February 19th 2002, Georgetta brought 2 men, the 4th man was a mystery man he didn`t want to be on the show & the other man was named Rodney, to the show to test for Caylin. Neither man was the father. 2 months later, On April 29th 2002, Georgetta brought a man named Kenneth to test for either her daughter Caylin or her daughter Denasia. Kenneth was not the father. On Jan. 30, 2003, Georgetta tested a new man named Kenneth for the paternity of her daughter Denasia. Kenneth, the 7th man tested, was not the father. For her 6th appearance,which was on November 3rd 2003 Georgetta returned with a new baby named Rodjnay and a man named Rodney. Rodney had been on the show once before with Georgetta. Rodney was denying he was Rodjnay's father because he was already proven not to be the father of Georgetta's second daughter, Caylin. on a previous show Rodney was Rodjnay's father. On May 20, 2004, Georgetta returned with a man named Frankie, who she was testing for her daughter Denasia. Frankie was not the father and this evidently made a lasting impact on his life. On November 15, 2004, Georgetta brought a man named Charles, who wanted to be Denasia's father on the show. Charles was proven to not be Denasia's father. Georgetta appeared on the Maury Show for non-paternity reasons on Dec. 1, 2004. Georgetta was being accused of sleeping with a woman's boyfriend, who she previously brought on the show for paternity tests. The results of the lie detector test are unknown. In Feb., 2005, Georgetta appeared on Maury 2 times. The first time, on Feb. 3, 2005, Georgetta tested a man named Michael for her daughter Caylin. Michael thought he might be the father but his girlfriend Etta was not convinced. Michael was not the father. The second time, on Feb. 21, 2005, Georgetta tested a man Donald for her daughter Denasia. He was not the father. Georgetta reappeared for the 12th time on May 9, 2005 with a 13th man named Gary to test, this time, again, for her daughter Denasia. Gary wanted to be Denasia's father, but he was ruled out. It was also revealed that she was now in a relationship with Michael, the former girlfriend of Etta and the 11th man tested. On February 10, 2006, Georgetta returned a 13th time with a 14th man named Eddie, who always believed he was Caylin's father but was discouraged by his girlfriend Shamenia, to test for her daughter Caylin and he was not the father. We have not seen Georgetta since, and she called off her search in 2008. Trivia Georgetta appeared in every season from Seasons 3 to 8, which encompasses her entire journey on the show, and is the only Maury guest who ever appeared in 5 consecutive seasons. Georgetta is unique due to the fact that she never called off the search for any of her children. She continued to test men for both Caylin and Denasia on a regular basis until her last appearance. She also started her journey with her second child, Caylin, and not her oldest one, unlike several other paternity guests who have tested numerous men for their children. Frankie, the 9th man Georgetta tested, returned to the show on October 29, 2015, almost 10 years after Georgetta last appeared on the show. He wanted to take a test to find out if he was the father of his wife Tira's baby. The negative experience with Georgetta is cited by Tira to be the reason why Frankie is not sure he's the father. Frankie was not the father of Tira's son, Michael. Kenneth the 6th man Georgetta tested came back to the show on January 29th 2007 because he believed he was the father of another`s women child and he wanted to be the father unfortunately Kenneth was proven not to be the father.